Quand les voix chassent les orages
by Pyrolouve
Summary: L'orage tonne non loin du Sunny. Et c'est un supplice pour celle qui est de garde, cette nuit-là. Les grondements du tonnerre ramènent des souvenirs douloureux, des peurs enfouies mais puissantes. Une simple chanson peut-elle apaiser une âme ainsi torturée ?


**Un petit OS (encore un !) qui m'a été inspiré par mon astraphobie (Bah oui ! J'ai une peur bleue de l'orage... Du genre dès que ça pète, vous pouvez toujours essayer de me sortir de sous ma couette ! J'vous souhaite bon courage, même Akainu a pas réussi !), et par une chanson toute douce, toute mignonne d'Oldelaf : _La Pluie_. Je précise qu'encore une fois j'ai dû changer quelques vers pour les faire concorder avec le contexte et avec One Piece.**

**Zoro et Robin sont sûrement un peu OOC. À vous de me dire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

Moi : Donne-les moi !

Oda : Non ! *Paf* Aïe !

Moi : Donne-les moi !

Oda : Non !*Paf* Aïe !

Moi : Donne-les moi !

Oda : Non !

Moi : ... Maieuh... Ça marchait avec l'autre nain là...

* * *

_BROOOOOM !_

Pathétique. Robin se trouvait pathétique. Elle le savait pourtant qu'il allait y avoir un violent orage ! Elle le savait qu'elle serait terrorisée ! Elle savait que Sanji aurait été ravi de prendre son tour de garde ! Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'obstine.

Le grondement du tonnerre lui rappelait les explosions des deux Busters Call auxquels elle avait survécu. Les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel lui faisaient revivre cet instant de peur panique où elle avait cru mourir devant Ener.

Depuis Enies Lobby, elle tenait par dessus tout à faire honneur à son équipage, et elle s'était refusée à leur parler de cette faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids, elle leur avait causé assez d'ennuis.

Nami avait précisé que l'orage ne leur tomberait pas dessus, qu'ils allaient le longer sans être touchés. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque grondement. Trop proche... Trop présent... Les souvenirs tournaient dans son esprit, comme un typhon infernal. Le feu, les cris, la terreur, les larmes, la perte...

Alors, recroquevillée dans un coin de la vigie du Sunny, elle souffrait en silence, prostrée, luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique en attendant que cela cesse ou que le jour se lève. Car étrangement, quand ses amis étaient autour d'elle, elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Elle serra les dents. Plus que quelques heures...

-}-{-

_Putain de bordel de tonnerre de merde ! Peux pas s'arrêter non ? J'arrive pas à dormir ! Pourtant d'habitude ça m'pose aucun problème ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive c'soir ? Bon... Ben tant qu'à faire, j'vais aller m'faire deux ou trois milles pompes. Ça devrait me fatiguer un peu._

Zoro se leva de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chopper (la boule de poil étant la seule « personne » avec qui il acceptait de dormir), attrapa ses sabres (toujours les avoir à portée de main, toujours!) et sorti silencieusement dans le couloir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se retrouva sur le pont, et immédiatement, des trombes d'eau le trempèrent de la tête aux pieds. _Génial ! Putain de temps de merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de m'embarquer avec ce crétin d'élastoc qui nous sert de capitaine ? Franchement ! _Râlant mentalement contre... ben... À peu près tout le monde, il monta l'échelle et posa la main sur la poignée de porte de la vigie. Il se figea. Ce qu'il entendait... venant de derrière le battant... Des pleurs ? Il pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Robin ?

-}-{-

-Robin ?

La brune leva la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il se gratta derrière la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ça va pas ?

-Rien d'important, Zoro.

-Euh... Ok.

Silence pesant. Depuis Enies Lobby, il n'avait plus aucune méfiance envers l'archéologue. Elle avait prouvé sa loyauté à l'équipage, n'hésitant pas à se rendre au Gouvernement Mondial et à se sacrifier pour eux. Elle leur avait raconté son passé. Et si Zoro n'avait rien montré, comme à son habitude, son histoire l'avait mit dans une rage folle. Gouvernement œuvrant pour la Justice Absolue... Tu parles ! Si il y avait des démons quelque part, nul doute qu'ils résidaient à Marie Joa ! Pas à Ohara !

-J'vais te laisser alors... finit-il par dire.

Robin resta sans rien dire. Il se retourna, s'apprêta à la quitter, quand il entendit le tonnerre gronder une nouvelle fois. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui le fit sursauter. Mais le gémissement de pure frayeur que la brune venait de laisser échapper.

Il lui fit face à nouveau, et remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Les joues de Robin étaient striées de traces de larmes, elle tremblait, et elle n'était pas confortablement assise, mais recroquevillée dans un coin. Mais ce qui le scotcha plus que tout, ce fut ses yeux. Rouges d'avoir pleurés, mais surtout emplis d'une terreur sans nom. Irrationnelle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

-Mouais... J'ai changé d'avis. J'crois que j'vais rester.

Et avec ça, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pendant un long moment, on n'entendit plus que la pluie qui martelait les fenêtres. Puis l'orage gronda à nouveau, et l'archéologue se pressa contre lui, instinctivement. Elle se recula vite.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il soupira, hésita un instant, puis finit par passer un peu maladroitement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Après tout, il était le second de l'équipage. Il était autant responsable que Luffy de leur bien-être. Et surtout, ils étaient amis. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, se serra contre lui.

À sa grande surprise, le sabreur ne sentait pas la sueur, le sang et le métal, comme elle l'aurait cru. Il dégageait au contraire une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, et un autre parfum, chaud et rassurant, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Elle frissonna alors qu'un énième grondement se faisait entendre. Il lui caressa machinalement l'épaule. Il n'était pas doué pour parler. Il espérait que cela suffirait. Mais lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce dans un flash, et qu'il la sentit agripper son T-shirt, il comprit que non.

-Hey ! T'inquiète, c'est que de l'orage ! Tu risques rien !

-Je n'y peux rien. J'ai peur. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide et irrationnel, mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

Zoro retint un soupir qui aurait pu être mal interprété. _Elle est mignonne elle ! Et j'suis censé faire quoi moi ? J'sais pas comment on fait pour consoler une femme ! Entre mecs, ça va, c'est cool ! Suffit d'écouter et d'offrir à boire généralement ! Mais avec une nana... Et en plus c'est pas comme si Robin était facile à cerner !_

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une voix hésitante.

-Dis Zoro ?

-Hmmm ?

-... Non, oublie. Je peux pas te demander ça.

Ce coup-ci il soupira pour de bon.

-Vas-y, crache le morceau.

-En fait... Tu sais quand j'étais petite, sur Ohara... Il y avait cette femme parmi les archéologues avec qui j'étudiais. Elle s'appelait Drya. Quand les autres enfants me rejetaient et me faisaient peur j'allais la voir. Et... Elle chantait pour me rassurer.

Elle leva un peu la tête, regarda le sabreur dans les yeux.

-Dis, Zoro... Tu veux bien... Chanter quelque chose pour moi ?

Il crut un moment qu'il avait mal compris ou qu'elle plaisantait. Mais quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas, il ouvrit de grands yeux !

-Moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? s'exclama-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Elle ferma les yeux, reposa la tête sur son épaule. Déçue.

-C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Mais au moins, reste avec moi.

Il la regarda. _Ouais... Ok, ça je peux gérer. Chanter ! Je suis pas une boîte à musique moi ! J'suis déjà cool de m'impliquer comme ça !_

Le tonnerre rugit, plus proche. Robin gémit, se recroquevilla encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Encore. _Putain non ! Pleure pas, merde !_ Il pouvait se battre contre la Marine, contre les Grands Corsaires, les pirates, les chasseurs de primes, et même Mihawk ! Mais pas contre ça. Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux pleurs d'une femme. Ç'avait été le cas des années auparavant avec Kuina, c'était le cas maintenant avec Robin. Il grogna, résigné.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais te plains pas si je chante comme l'une des casseroles de ce foutu cuisinier à deux balles ! Laisse moi juste réfléchir.

Il passa les chansons qu'il connaissait en revue à contre cœur. Des chansons de pirates qu'il avait entendu dans les tavernes. Non. Des chansons grivoises, voire vulgaires, retenues lors de ses passages dans des bordels. Surtout pas. Des hymnes de la Marine, qu'il avait enregistré malgré lui pendant son emprisonnement. Pas question.

Des paroles lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Une berceuse, rassurante, douce. Parfaite. C'était Kuina qui la lui avait apprise, quand il étaient très jeunes. Des années avant qu'il ne commencent à rivaliser au sabre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle la tenait de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne meure, et qu'elle la chantait pour se rassurer quand elle se sentait mal.

Un peu gêné, il commença à chanter.

_La pluie dégringouline_

_Sur les carreaux,_

_Le brouillard dessine_

_Des châteaux d'eau,_

_Il tombe des grêlines_

_Blanches comme ta peau._

_Écoute ma comptine_

_Restons bien au chaud..._

Il se tut, espérant que ça suffirait. Les pleurs s'étaient taris, c'était déjà ça. Mais un autre coup de tonnerre suivit d'un éclair puissant la fit violemment trembler.

-Continue s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

_Ce soir, si tu veux bien,_

_Oublions le froid qu'il fait dehors._

_Valsons, jusqu'au matin, _

_Le feu tiendra jusqu'à l'aurore._

_Ce soir, si tu le veux,_

_Oublions la pluie et son manège._

_Valsons de notre mieux,_

_Je te protège._

Ce furent ces trois derniers mots qui rassurèrent le plus Robin. Elle se rappela les fois où, malgré les soupçons qu'il lui portait, il l'avait rattrapée ou défendue. Il l'avait empêchée de s'écrouler quand Ener l'avait foudroyée. Il s'était interposé entre elle et Aokiji, un amiral de la Marine. Toujours, il avait été là pour la protéger. Son souffle commença à s'apaiser.

Et sans qu'elle le lui demande, il enchaîna sur le deuxième couplet. Conscient que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, ça n'aurait servi à rien. _Et puis tant qu'à toucher le fond, autant le faire comme il faut !_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

_La pluie nous emprisonne_

_À l'intérieur._

_L'orage m'embourdonne,_

_Mais n'ayons pas peur,_

_Le feu crépitonne_

_Dans nos deux cœurs._

_Rien ni personne_

_Ne nous fait peur._

Elle ferma les yeux. Les grondements du tonnerre avaient étés remplacés par la voix grave et bizarrement mélodieuse de Zoro, et par les lents battements de son cœur. Elle se calqua dessus, jusqu'à ce que les siens vibrent au même rythme. Sa prise sur le T-shirt du vert se desserra.

Lui ne ressentait plus de gène. Il était reparti des années en arrière. Se revoyait avec Kuina alors qu'elle lui chantait cette mélodie de sa voix claire. Il ferma les yeux aussi, se laissa bercer par les vers qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais qui dans son esprit résonnaient avec un autre timbre.

_Ce soir, si tu veux bien,_

_Oublions le froid qu'il fait dehors._

_Valsons, jusqu'au matin,_

_Le feu tiendra jusqu'à l'aurore._

_Ce soir, si tu le veux,_

_Oublions la pluie et son manège._

_Valsons de notre mieux,_

_Je te protège._

Oui il la protégeait. Ils la protégeaient tous. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. De rien. Ni de l'orage, ni du Gouvernement Mondial, ni de la mort. Ils ne la laisseraient pas. Elle se sentait un peu penaude. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle tout simplement pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas assurer la garde pendant l'orage ? Ils l'auraient tous compris... Étais-ce vraiment pour ne pas être un poids mort, ou parce qu'elle avait eu peur qu'ils se moquent d'elle ?

Zoro sentit Robin se raidir. Il traça de nouveau des cercles apaisants sur son épaule, machinalement, sans y penser. Continua à chanter.

_Ce soir, et pour toujours,_

_Oublions le froid et ses dentelles._

_Valsons jusqu'au petit jour,_

_Le feu reprendra de plus belle._

_Ce soir, si tu veux bien,_

_Oublions la pluie et son manège._

_Valsons, valsons sans fin,_

_On se protège..._

« On se protège »... Eux aussi avaient besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Ses amis étaient là pour elle, et elle était là pour ses amis. Elle devait vaincre ses phobies pour les protéger. Et elle n'avaient plus de phobie à avoir puisqu'ils la protégeaient.

-Merci, Zoro, chuchota-t-elle.

Zoro émergea de son rêve, se gratta la tête, rougit légèrement, embarrassé.

-J'te préviens, j'ferais pas ça à chaque fois. Et si tu racontes aux autres ce qui vient de se passer, j'te découpe.

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Je m'en voudrais de tacher ta réputation, Fine-Lame.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin. _Ça c'est la Robin que je connais ! Avec son humour douteux et son air de ne pas y toucher. Bon, bah mission accomplie. J'vais aller m'pieuter j'crois. C'est plus crevant de chanter que de faire des abdos !_

-J'peux te laisser ? Tu t'en sortiras maintenant ?

-Oui, je pense. Merci encore.

Il se dégagea, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Zoro ?

-Hmm ?

-Jolie voix, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il rougit, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et la laissa. Non sans oublier de claquer le battant.

Elle rit et ferma les yeux, fredonnant encore l'air de la berceuse. Elle savait que les soirs d'orage elle n'aurait plus qu'à la chanter pour que tout aille mieux. Que les souvenirs des Busters Call, d'Ener et de son enfance seraient balayés par ces vers si doux, remplacés par les sourires, les rires et les pitreries de ses amis.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais peur.


End file.
